Interpretations
by Mad about Skittles
Summary: Different characters thoughts, feelings, ideas, and views of events in the Bible. some of them are actual peopel in the Bible; others are made up. Review if you want my interpretation of a certain event of the Bible.


**A/N: Heyy my readers! Well, I found this on the computer recently - I completely forgot about this. I did this for a 'school bible project' last year, but I don't even think my teacher sent it off :/ Oh well; all of you can have a read. I've fixed my terrible grammar, punctuation, spelling, ect. So i hope you like this, im not religious, and I think ive half-copied a bit from another book ive read, but I hope I did this justice, and you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Interpretation of Luke 8:40-56

The sun woke up from its deep slumber. Wiping sand from its weary eyes it decided to awaken the peaceful city from their comfy beds.

One child had beaten the old aging sun, and was whistling a mindless tune quietly to herself. She brought the cattle around the back of the mildew shack for feeding; her rough ebony hair moving with the soft – barely noticeable – breeze, sticking against her sweating neck.

The sun's rays had finally peeked up above the sand dunes; her honey coloured eyes sparkled with glee. A small smile found its way onto her lips as she gazed up at the early morning cloudless sky.

_It's time. _She thought

"Father! Wake up father! It's morning!" A small energetic child yelled at the top of her small lungs, and then she clambered onto the hay bed. She began jumping up and down around the man who laid there.

The fatigued body slowly moved and threw a hand up in the air; the owner of that hand made a 'be quiet' motion, and then groaned. The girl giggled, and jumped. She lost her balance and tumbled backwards with a small yelp of surprise; coming face to face with a rather large, angry, ginger cat.

"Selma! – she squealed – Don't scare me like that!"

The child padded out of the room with a strange ball of fur in her arms, and a bewildered father staring unthinkingly in the direction his young daughter just was.

"Oh, Maria..." The man sighed happily. He got up out of the hay bed, and got ready for the tiring yet rewarding day the was ahead of him; after eating what little food was left in his small house with his daughter. He gave her a small adoring kiss on the top of her head; before making the long dusty journey towards the city centre for work.

* * *

"Yes, thank you ma'am," the woman walked away from my market stool happy with her purchase, my beaming smile that I had used for her – my customer, instantly fell from my tired withered face; I looked up at the seemingly cloudless never-ending sky and thought of my small yet starving family.

The sound of cheering brought me out of my day-dream; my head snapped sharply towards the already large forming crowd. They were surrounding a man. I jogged over to the city's entrance where the crowd was people of all ages, shapes and sizes were wearing giant smiles that seemed to pull all of their facial muscles upwards and made it seem that they had always been smiling like that, shouting with pure adoration "welcome!" and " we prayed you would come here!"

"What's going on?" I wondered out loud.

I got a lot of disgusted looks from the people standing next to me, but thankfully, a young girl a little way In front of me gushed; her long hair swaying wildly with her movements: "It's Jesus Christ, our lord!"

My weary eyes searched through the throng of people for 'Jesus Christ', my heart thumped and pounded against my weak chest, my breathing becoming shallow. I had heard stories about this man...so many stories; from healing people who were bound and heading for death, to changing water into wine and transforming five fish into a hundred; miracles. That's what this man had done...created miracles!

"J-Jesus Christ! My l-lord!" A strangled cry was heard of the noise of the crowd. For the second time today my head had snapped up and out of a day-dream in shock.

A boy – no, a man came hurtling towards Jesus; skidded on the sandy paths and collapsed at his feet. Jesus gave the man a soft caring gaze and his mouth became a thin line; he didn't say anything to the man, but waited patiently for him to speak.

"Jesus Christ, i'm lost. My name is Jairus my only daughter; Rebekah is dying...p-please. H-help me, help my d-daug-hter-" the man – Jairus broke down. The tears cascaded down his tanned cheeks, shaking every fibre in his body with fear of losing his beloved daughter.

Jesus started to follow Jairus through the throng, but my eyes were focused on an older woman with a grey dusty cloak covering her body. She slivered in and out of people in the crowd. Until she was mere millimetre away from Jesus; her hand reached out and touched the back of him. Her eyes widened in surprise as is something happened, although I didn't know if anything had happened. Jesus stopped dead in his tracks with a grim expression appeared on is withered face.

"Who touched me?" his voice laced with malice echoed throughout the main square like a large bell; sending a shiver of fear down my spine. A buzz of noise became of the crowd, and they all denied touching him, I shook my head in disgust, and my bottom lip curled.

_Shows how much they honour Jesus Christ, __**their**__ lord..._

"Master, the people are crowding you _and_ pressing against you."

"No, Peter, somebody touched me; I know power has gone from me,"

Knowing the woman couldn't go unnoticed by the crowd; she stepped away from them and fell to the dusty ground. Trembling before Jesus. "Why, child had you touched me and stole my power?" By this time his face had became that same permanent soft expression, that seemed etched into his features.

"I-I'm sorry, my lord. I-it is because I was internally bleeding, no one could help me. I wanted to be there and see my children grow up!" she panicky replied; trembling. Jesus bent down to her level and placed a hand on her shoulder; she flinched.

"Don't worry, daughter. Your faith healed you, go in peace."

"Lord Jairus, Rebekah has past," A young nurse maid said with tears trembling down over her face. "Don't bother the teacher anymore."

Jairus fell on the ground; exhausted and angry that Jesus couldn't save his daughter, but was relived that she wasn't suffering anymore. He didn't cry; he just blankly stared at nothing, while Jesus followed the nurse maid into Jairus' house.

* * *

**(JESUS POV.)**

I let myself into the house needing no direction; I took the stairs two at a time to get to the child before her soul left this world. Peter, John and James follow quietly along with the girl's mother who had tears in her eyes. I entered Rebekah' room; knowing there wasn't much time left.

I rushed to her side; rubbing my hands together I placed them just above her chest, and linking my mind with her.

_The girl was running around the life planes meadow; enjoying the feeling of the tulips and violets brushing against her ankles. Her laughter echoed around this ghostly plain like wind chimes. The sun in this reality; barely warm but shimmering through the trees that surrounded the golden area._

"_Rebekah dear, it's time to come back,"_

"_I don't want to come back; it's so beautiful here,"_

"_I know it is, dear, but your parents couldn't live with themselves if you moved on to heaven," I held my large hand out towards her; she began to cry, and then quietly she said:_

"_Okay, I will come home. Back to mother and father!" she clasped my hand with her small one, and together we returned to the earth realm._

It felt like I had been stabbed with a sword a thousand times; returning back to this forsaken earth realm. The people I left behind in the room gasped when little Rebekah began to stir.

"Get something prepared to eat for her," I murmured. Rebekah' parents mouths hung open in shock; to shokced at what had just happened, but to relived to care what had just go down in the room.

As I exited the house; the villages where still wailing and mourning her 'death'.

"Stop your wailing, she was merely sleeping deeply." The villagers laughed mockingly, doubting that was right. I started walking away from the house and cryptically said:

"Go see for yourself," I walked away from the crowd of perplexed villages with a smile on my tight face; Peter, John and James by my side I left this town. With one man's watching eyes following me the whole way.

* * *

**(MAIN POV.)**

I watched as Jesus sarcastically told the towns folk 'to see for their selves' I laughed a little when he said that, but I realised he was only being nice; not really caring what they thought. I thought of asking him to cure me of my lung illness, but I thought better of it. Considering what the woman did, so I didn't ask him; just watched intently as he walked away with his posse.

In reality a man like that would only exist in folk stories and tales, but obviously that isn't the case; hero's were alive and breathing. They were strong and full of wisdom, they were real people like you or me.

I walked home that day with my thoughts a scrambled mess, but with one reoccurring thought; what was me and Maria going to eat for dinner tonight?

It was silly now that I really thought about it. After everything that had happened; I was thinking about my stomach. What a small world we live in.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is it. I choose this part of the Bible; because I really understood it, and I could identify with their thoughts, and feelings. **

**I don't mind carrying this on; so pick your favourite chapter? of the bible, with a page number, and I'll try my best to give my interpretation of that event.**

**Happy reading :)**

**review? **

**~ Sarah**


End file.
